sueño
by karlita-weasley
Summary: una historia de amor...se hará relidad el sueño de Hermione? será ella la chica que le robó el corazón a Ronald Weasley?


**Sonfic de la canción Ángel de Belinda…de mi pareja favorita R&H…todos los personajes que reconoscan son de JK Rowling…besitos y espero que les guste!**

Sueño.

Ron y Hermione estaban abrazados junto a la chimenea. El, tocaba el cabello de la mujer que amaba…y ella lo miraba a los ojos pensando en que nada podía ser mejor. De pronto algo zumbaba en su oído, la chica castaña despertó de su sueño sobresaltada por la mosca que volaba sobre ella, se quedó un momento detenida, pensando en lo que había soñado.

"_Aquí estoy  
Tu también  
Aunque sea en la imaginación, babe,"_

Miró por la ventana y se admiró que aún el sol no se asomaba…era de madrugada y una ves más Ronald Weasley se inmiscuía en sus sueños. Se levantó y vio a la luna…en ella se imaginó su rostro y cuando miró hacia el lago se dio cuenta que junto a las aguas estaba su mejor amigo…aquel que le quitaba el sueño.

"_Esta vez  
Quiero ser  
La luna llena que te espera  
Y te ilumina"_

Sin pensarlo dos veces bajó por el corredor de la habitación de las niñas, se abrigó bien y salió del castillo, sentándose junto a el sin decir ni una palabra. El silencio se hizo eterno pero el pelirrojo lo rompió diciendo:

hola Herms ¿qué haces aquí?

mmm nada!! Solo que no podía dormir y al mirar por la ventana decidí acompañarte- respondió.- y tu? Que haces aquí?

Miraba este bello paisaje…es que tampoco pude dormir, hay algo que me aqueja desde hace algún tiempo- se sinceró Ron.

Hermione se admiró que Ron estuviera contándole eso a ella, puesto que el pelirrojo nunca había hablado de sus sentimientos.

Esperanzada en que su amigo le dijera su secreto y mas aún que ese secreto tuviera relación con ella Hermione dijo:

Ron sabes que puedes confiar en mi verdad?-

"_Como amiga te he sido fiel  
Ahora te llevo en la piel  
Se que no va a suceder  
Pero lo puedo soñar"_

por supuesto que confío en ti…pero es que me cuesta un montón hablar de estos temas…pero como tiene relación con una chica y tu eres una chica emmm-

El mundo de Hermione se vino abajo…una chica!!! Como por un momento pensó siquiera que podía ser ella. Se armó de fortaleza y le dijo:

dime…emm yo te puedo ayudar..- contestó fríamente.

Lo que pasa es que necesito decirle a esa persona que es la más maravillosa del mundo…que todo cambia cuando estoy con ella…que es mi mundo y que lo único que deseo es que me quiera como yo la quiero a ella- soltó de una vez por todas Ron-

La tristeza que invadía su corazón no podía ser mayor…pero era su mejor amiga…y debía darle un consejo…después de todo si el era feliz…ella también lo sería.

Ron, debes decirle todo lo que sientes…lo mismo que me dijiste ahora…de seguro que te escuchará y te comprenderá y si siente lo mismo no dudes que te lo demostrará-

Gracias herms…pero no se si estoy preparado para decirle…- ron bostezó y le dijo- ya me voy a acostar…nos vemos mañana y por favor guarda el secreto-

No te preocupes que tu secreto está a salvo conmigo- respondió tristemente.

Sola ante el lago y la luna que se escondía Hermione se rió de lo tonta que había sido al pensar que Ron sentía lo mismo por ella, sin embargo comenzó a soñar despierta…era ahí cuando podía estar junto al amor de su vida sin pensar en la realidad…y se imaginó que Ron le decía a ella esas hermosas palabras y ella le respondía:

"_Te digo  
Somos los dos  
Como el aire que esta  
Flotando libre en la inmensidad  
Oigo tu voz, sueño contigo  
Y eres mi ángel de paz  
Déjame volar  
A tu lado por siempre quiero estar  
Tus alas me llenan el alma" _

Caminando hacia la habitación de las niñas, pensaba en cómo rayos este sentimiento la estaba matando…no podía dejar de estar triste por que SU amor estaba enamorado de otra…¿Qué hacer…? Actuar como amiga o como una chica enamorada?.

" _Ser solo amigos, no es fácil, babe  
Despertar es un dolor  
Si no es verdad lo que yo mas quiero  
Y aun espero.  
Como amiga te he sido fiel  
Ahora te llevo en la piel  
¿Cuándo se va a terminar,  
o cuando se hará realidad?"_

Ya decidida a que debía guardar el secreto por siempre, ya que de esa manera no perdería su amistad, se acostó en su cama…

"_Tanto miedo tengo de perderte  
Tanto miedo de no verte mas  
Aunque eres mi amigo  
Para mi algo mas  
Es bello secreto  
Mi corazón guardará  
Todo lo he soñado  
Y era contigo"_

Una lagrima caía por su rostro con los ojos ya cerrados…y nuevamente comenzó a soñar…

"_Aquí estoy,  
Tu también,  
Aunque sea en la imaginación, babe."_

Mientras que en el cuarto de los hombres Ron despertaba a Harry moviéndolo fuertemente.

¡ por Merlín Ron recién está amaneciendo!- dijo Harry.

Harry he decidido algo!!!- contestó Ron con una felicidad que iluminaba su rostro.

Debe ser algo importante para que me despiertes así- señaló su amigo con una sonrisa de complicidad-

Si!!!!! Esta tarde en la cena le diré a la mujer que amo todo lo que siento-

¿Quéeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee? Estás seguro???-

Si…ya es hora que mi bella Hermione lo sepa…-

**Fin.**

**Por fis!! Dejen sus review!**


End file.
